Squeaky
by KeyKnows
Summary: Fox ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo que no lo dejaba dormir: Si el rechinido de la cama de Falco o todas las imágenes mentales que el sonido había conjurado.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

_Y pues disfruten esta cosa, si pueden xD_

* * *

><p>Squeaky<p>

El espacio era un lugar silencioso, las ondas de sonido no podían transportarse en el medio del vacío así que, incluso si hubiera una estrella explotando a lado tuyo, no oirías nada. Ese inconmensurable silencio, sumado a la extraña capacidad del Great Fox para mantener el ronroneo de sus motores al mínimo, hacían que cualquier sonido que se alzara en el medio de la madrugada, hora de Corneria, resultara terriblemente audible.

Tanto así que Fox estaba comenzado a considerar dormir en la cabina de su arwing.

Cada noche, sin falta, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño un sonido chillón, rítmico y constante le llegaba desde la habitación de a lado. Suponía que no habría notado el ruidito de no ser por el pasmoso silencio que se apoderaba de la nave a esas horas, y suponía también que no lo habría encontrado tan molesto si no hubiera estado ¡intentando dormir, carajo!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una expresión enojada se apodero de su rostro. Se incorporo en la cama, buscando en el medio de la oscuridad el reloj en la mesita de noche para saber a qué hora había sido esta vez. Las dos de la madrugada, las dos, como si no tuvieran que levantarse a las seis porque Peppy insistía en que no debían dejar que la falta de empleo los volvieran ociosos y toda esa mierda. Eran mercenarios, maldita sea, no debería estar siguiendo ninguna clase…

…_chir chir chir…_

¡Y ahí estaba otra vez ese condenado sonido!

En las noches que llevaba sin dormir bien, Fox se había dado cuenta que el sonido, que pronto identificó como una cama rechinando, venía de la habitación de Falco.

Y al principio no le había dado importancia, vamos, que una cama chillona no era nada sobre que armar jaleo a menos, claro, que dicha cama chillona lo mantuviera despierto a insanas horas de la madrugada.

Así que, una noche, decidido a decirle a Falco que dejara de hacer lo que fuera estuviera haciendo, se levantó de su propia cama y camino muy decidido en calzoncillos hacia la puerta, y a punto de abrirla la expresión de seguridad se borró de su rostro porque: ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Falco?

La pregunta deambuló por su mente lo bastante como para que pensara estupideces. Y la primera idea que se le ocurrió fue, como no, que su amigo se estaba masturbando.

Se congeló frente a la puerta y regresó muy lentamente a su cama, con sus orejas girando ligeramente en dirección al sonido chillón de la cama al otro lado de la pared. Con la mirada perdida en el techo oscuro de la habitación el sonido lo persiguió cual espíritu chocarrero lo que restaba de la madrugada: no pego ojo esa noche.

* * *

><p>Un par de noches después, ya que se había aclarado un poco la mente de las imágenes mentales que él no había conjurado pero que su inconsciente insistía en regalarle, el sonido todavía seguía ahí, privándolo de los placeres oníricos.<p>

Y el hecho de que fueran tantas noches seguidas lo hizo dudar de su suposición inicial, porque a menos de que seas un adolescente hormonal uno no se masturba así de seguido y, más importante todavía, _así_ de intenso.

Porque no estaba seguro de cómo exactamente tenías que estarte tocando para que la cama sonara así. A este paso Falco se iba a quedar ciego, estaba seguro.

Así que a menos que su amigo pretendiera dejarse la mano, y de paso el miembro porque _joder_, en su acto de autocomplacencia Fox supuso que quizás estaba haciendo otra cosa.

¿Qué? No lo sabía, pero iba a descubrirlo. Igual ya estaba despierto y a menos que por un milagro el rechinido se detuviera eso no iba a cambiar pronto. Se levantó, siendo increíblemente silencioso porque a esas horas las paredes eran de papel, y se acuclillo junto a la pared frente a su cama, a lado del closet, y pegó una oreja a la pared, esperando por…por algo a demás del rechinido.

Por lo que le pareció una eternidad eso fue lo único que escuchó. Su mente volvía a llenarlo de ideas extrañas y "No, Fox, tocarse así no es físicamente posible, no pienses en eso".

Entonces, cuando creía que su trabajo de reconocimiento no le regalaría más que imágenes mentales perturbadores, lo escuchó: el fuerte golpe de la cama contra la pared. Pegó un salto alejándose de la pared, con la cola y las orejas muy tiesas, cara de susto y un grito ahogado en la garganta.

Se le quedó viendo a la pared, esperando a que el sonido se repitiera, pero no pasó nada ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Falco? A lo mejor estaba moviendo la cama de sitio, sí, a lo mejor era sonámbulo y estaba remodelando su habitación dormido… "o la mejor se la estaba jalando tan fuerte…¡Qué no, Fox, qué no!". Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar tales pensamientos de sí y corrió a hacerse bolita en sus sabanas; cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó no pensar.

…_chir chir chir…_

Oh, dios, sería una noche larga.

* * *

><p>Otra noche se decidió a que ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía unas ojeras negrísimas y casi se estrella contra un asteroide durante una sesión de entrenamiento, esto no podía seguir así.<p>

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación como ya lo había hecho otras veces, con la seguridad de que esta vez nada lo detendría, de que iría al cuarto de a lado y le diría a Falco que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo o que fuera a hacerlo a otro lado porque el sí necesitaba dormir.

Como otras veces se detuvo antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta. Pero esta vez lo que lo detuvo no fueron sus inapropiadas ideas, no, esta vez lo detuvo un nuevo sonido que se unía al usual repertorio del rechinido y el ocasional golpe de la cama contra la pared: Algo se cayó al suelo. Escuchó claramente el golpe seco de algo cayendo al suelo y luego rodando a paradero desconocido.

Y a lo mejor era la falta de sueño, a lo mejor era que su mente ya estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar claro, no que hubiera estado pensando muy claro últimamente, pero la idea que le vino le pareció totalmente valida por unos instantes: ¿Y si Falco había puesto un huevo?

Eso explicaría todo, claro que sí, el sonido de la cama rechinando por buscar la posición adecuada para poner el huevo, el golpe de la cama contra la pared por…¿por qué?

Definitivamente ya estaba delirando, se abofeteó mentalmente y luego se abofeteó de verdad. Volvió a escuchar algo cayéndose al suelo y decidió que no, no quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando en la habitación de lado. Se acercó a su cama, agarró una almohada y unas cobijas y se fue a dormir a su arwing.

Varias noches después de dormir no también en el frío y solitario hangar, no que le hubiera dado miedo lo oscuro que estaba todo ahí, para nada, volver a su habitación le pareció buena idea. A lo mejor el sonido se detenía de pronto así como había comenzando repentinamente.

Por supuesto que eso no paso, y a las dos de la mañana volvió a despertarlo el rechinido de la cama y esta vez sí ¡Por dios que está vez sí! Iría a decirle a Falco que se callara.

Con la mente menos nublada por la falta de sueño, habiendo desechado ideas estúpidas y listo para enfrentar lo que fuera hubiera al otro lado de la puerta, se encaminó hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Tomó aire una vez estuvo en frente de la puerta de Falco y se dijo que podía hacer esto.

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Y no, no podía hacer esto.

Todas sus noches en vela no lo había preparado para ver lo que vio, todas sus ideas irrisorias habían estado tan lejos de la realidad que no había habido nada que lo prepara para…para _eso._

—¿Falco, qué demonios estás haciendo?

El susodicho, que estaba de pie encima de la cama, volteó a verlo con una expresión de pánico total.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no tocas la puerta?! —fue lo único que Falco pudo responderle mientras se removía como buscando alguna ruta de escape.

—¿Pero qué…? —Fox no oyó su pregunta o hizo como que no. Dio un par de pasos hacia la cama, entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarse de que la suave luz de la lámpara en la mesita de noche no lo había hecho ver cosas—Oh por dios… —dijo, al darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Hubo un pequeñísimo instante de silencio en el que el cerebro de Fox no terminaba de procesar la información y en el que Falco esperaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Y entonces, pasó:

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Fox, olvidándose que había más gente durmiendo en la nave—¡¿Estás…?! —se le iba el aire— ¡¿Estás haciendo un nido?! —y soltó una carcajada incrédula.

—¡N..no!

Falco se bajó de la cama de un salto, haciendo que rechinara bajo el movimiento. En la cama, alrededor de donde había estado Falco, sabanas y almohadas formaban un pequeño círculo, cálido y acogedor. Para hacerlo todavía más hilarante, cuando Fox entró falco estaba agitando sus brazos como si fueran alas.

Mientras Falco lo miraba con cara de querer estrangularlo, Fox no podía dejar de reírse, en parte porque todas sus ideas habían sido tremendamente estúpidas y en parte porque la situación era tremendamente estúpida. ¡Falco estaba haciendo un nido! Se estaba recargando con una mano en el marco de la puerta y con la otra se sujetaba el estomago, y su estridente carcajada había desaparecido para dejarlo con esa risa silenciosa que te mata lentamente por la falta de aire.

Falco se le acercó asesinato escrito en la cara y Fox apenas pudo alzar una mano con la palma hacia fuera en son de paz.

—Es…espera —dijo a duras penas, intentado dejar de reírse—, es que…es que yo pensé que tú…que tú…y…¡¿un nido?! ¡Pfffff! —se mordió la lengua para acallar otra carcajada.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le gritó Falco mientras lo empujaba para sacarlo de su habitación, pero Fox estaba firmemente plantado en el marco de la puerta.

—No, no…tienes, tienes que contarme —Fox estaba recuperándose un poco…pero sólo un poco— ¿por qué…estás haciendo un nido?

Viendo que sacarlo de ahí sin hacer escándalo iba a ser imposible, y que Fox ya lo había visto todo, Falco decidió que no había más que responderle.

—No…no sé, son cosas de aves —dijo, mirando a otro lado, claramente avergonzado con la situación.

A Fox todo le parecía de lo más hilarante.

Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía contuvo otro ataque de risa y tomó aire para explicarle a Falco el por qué de su presencia: se estaba riendo de él en su cara, el hombre merecía esa cortesía.

—Es que…tu cama rechina —comenzó a decir, aún con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara—, no me deja dormir y yo…yo pensé que tú… —oh no, ahí volvía la carcajada— que tu estabas…

—¿Que yo estaba qué? —apuró Falco, con expresión de mala leche.

Fox no tuvo el corazón ni la cara para decirle qué se había imaginado, así que sólo se rio.

Falco se tapo la cara con las manos y susurró algo acerca de cómo esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Luego cerró la puerta, esperando acallar la risa de Fox y no despertar a nadie más, ya había tenido suficientes visitas sorpresa por hoy.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Fox al fin recobró algo de cordura y le pudo contar apropiadamente a Falco por qué había irrumpido así en su habitación, omitiendo sus ideas acerca de qué provocaba el sonido. Al menos Falco no preguntó por qué no había ido antes.

Decidiendo que discutirían qué hacer con el problema en la mañana, Fox abrió la puerta para irse a su cuarto, decidiendo también que no agobiaría al otro con preguntas sobre sus "cosas de aves", después de todo nadie le cuestionaba los sonidos que él hacía de vez en cuando.*

A punto de cerrar la puerta, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

—Oye, Falco —llamó— ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger ramitas o algo?

—¡McCloud!

* * *

><p><em>*¿Alguna vez han escuchado los sonidos que hacen los zorros de verdad? Bueno, resulta que la canción esa de What does the fox say? No estaba tan alejada de la realidad <em>

_Ahora, explicaciones a esto, porque la verdad hacen falta xD_

_Esto fue escrito en respuesta al primer prompt del reto Multifandom AU que pueden encontrar aquí: ficker-time . livejournal 2954 . html _

_Y pues esto realmente no es AU, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió y cómo lo importante de este reto es escribir pues *se encoge en hombros* fingamos que esto fue escrito en un universo alterno donde todo el mundo escribe mierda xDD_

_No sé qué más decir._

_I'm sorry_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
